Forever
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: It’s been two years since Tara’s death and Willow reflects. Takes place after season seven finale. WillowTara, some Kennedy.


-1F O R E V E R

Author: Kelly

Disclaimer: All characters associated with Buffy The Vampire Slayer do not belong to me, but the wonderful Joss Whedon. I'm simply borrowing them.

Summary: It's been two years since Tara's death and Willow reflects. Takes place after season seven finale. Willow/Tara, some Kennedy.

Comments: Just came to me one night, many thanks to the cat who had endure me muttering to myself and for keeping my feet nice and warm! Enjoy!

--

One fine summer's day, the two of them strolled along the path until they came to the bridge where they both stopped to catch their breath. However, Willow's breath had already been taken away by the beauty standing before her. "I wish we could stay like this," Willow finally said, breaking this wonderful moment as she folded her arms and leaned on the rail. Quietly, she looked down into the stream below, the sun's harsh glare softened by the light ripples.

"You mean like forever?" Tara asked, her reflection appearing next to Willow's as she joined her side. The red headed witch couldn't help but smile at the picture, they looked so great together. They always did, Willow pulled back enough to gaze at her love. "Forever is good," she said quietly. Tara gave Willow one of those shy expressions that she knew and loved so well, before trying to hide behind a curtain of fine brown hair. Gently, Willow reached out for her hand, holding it tenderly and never wanting to let go.

"And we will have forever, Willow."

The sadness that Willow was feeling deep down flashed in her eyes. She looked Tara up and down, she was wearing the emerald green dress, the one that she had worn the day in the park. Willow remembered that day fondly, recalled how Tara sang to her. This was one of Willow's favourite memories of her girlfriend and a place Willow always found herself travelling back to. Tara noticed this silence, even when no one was saying anything, she had a way of knowing what was wrong.

Willow looked down at their entwined hands then up to this sultry lips that she longed to kiss, then into those dazzling eyes that she longed so much to see. Her smile failed and the sadness fully surfaced.

"Willow, please don't be sad."

"I can't help it." Willow swallowed gently, fighting back the tears that always threatened to overwhelm her at this point. "It's just forever seems such a long time to wait." Tara nodded in silence before tucking her hair behind her ear. "And all this…" Willow let go of her hand to make a big gesture to all the green scenery surrounding them. "It's not real."

"It is to you," Tara replied delicately stroking Willow's face. "Isn't that all that matters?"

Willow considered these words for what seemed like an eternity, allowing them to sink in as she stared at Tara. Her Tara. All the magic in the world she would trade for just one more day like this. A perfect day with her beloved. Yet, memories of this amazing woman were all she had and these no one could ever take away. Smiling, Willow reclaimed Tara's hand and kissed it gently, while pulling her towards her. "You're right…as always."

"Well not always," Tara whispered shyly before kissing Willow softly, the sun setting slowly while Willow melted in her arms. After some time, they pulled apart yet still in each other's embrace. Tara tore her gaze away to look into the sky. "It's getting late." Willow looked at the moon then to Tara, she looked stunning and flawless as the moon bathed her in a glorious glow. This was always the part Willow hated, saying goodbye.

"I guess we should call it a night."

"I guess," Tara answered, giving Willow's hand one last squeeze before letting it drop back to her side, turning back and walking towards the way they had travelled together. "I love you."

Willow smiled at her girl. "I love you."

"Goodnight," Tara said with a smile and with that, she was gone. Simply vanished leaving Willow to stand there all alone, on that bridge. She looked down into the stream and back at the spot Tara had been before turning round and looking down the other path. Looking beyond the bridge and the unknown that always lay ahead.

--

"Willow." It was a female voice that tried to draw her from her sleep, female but definitely not Tara's for this one had a much harsher tone. "Willow." Giving up, she opened her eyes to find herself looking into Kennedy's brown ones. "Good morning."

"Morning," Willow finally said, shifting slightly into a much more comfortable position. Kennedy draped an arm over Willow's stomach while nuzzling her neck.

"Everything okay?" the slayer questioned. "You were pretty restless during the night."

"I'm sorry," Willow stammered quickly. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Did I disturb you?" She sat up and looked at her. "I disturbed you didn't I?"

"Hey," Kennedy replied, lifting her head to look at her in a better light. "It's okay, something on your mind Red?"

That was another thing about Kennedy that made her completely different to Tara, why she could never compare. She always insisted on calling her Red, while Tara didn't care what she called her as long as she could call Willow her own. Willow realised that she hadn't answered.

"Actually," Willow said quietly resting her head back against the pillow. "It's been two years since Tara died." Kennedy's behaviour changed straight away as she lowered her head and shut her mouth. "It just doesn't seem like two years, it seems longer."

"What?" Kennedy finally said with some gentleness in her voice. "Like forever?"

Here was that word again. Forever. Willow nodded slightly, answering it with a small: "Yeah, I guess so." Kennedy gave her own nod, not looking at her and not offering anything else to say. Willow ran a hand through Kennedy's dark hair and placed a kiss on her forehead before getting out the bed and heading into the bathroom.

The light hurt her eyes as it flashed on, Willow walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through her dishevelled red locks. This allowed her a moment to reflect, to be completely alone with her thoughts even though there was someone who constantly plagued them. Willow couldn't believe it.

Two whole years had gone by since Tara had been taken away from her. Willow knew that a huge majority of her heart would always belong to Tara, that part of her would always imagine what life would have been like if their precious time together hadn't been so drastically cut short but at least she still had those memories. Memories that would never fade away.

Sighing slightly, Willow reached into the pocket of her dressing gown that hung on the back of the door. "Willow are you going to be in there all day? Some of us have to pee."

"Just a second," she shouted to her lover, then pulled out the photo, those eyes looking up at her but nothing compared to looking into the real ones that were like radiant pools. Kissing the fingertips of her right hand, Willow gently placed them on the photo with a smile.

"Forever."


End file.
